Warped Realities
by Emma0211
Summary: after their run in with Maddox, mutant x runs into a whole mess of new mutants that arent in the database. Adam/Christina Brennan/Shalimar Emma/Jesse
1. chapter 1

A/N: This isn't my work..im posting this story for my brother.its all his work so if you review keep that in mind hehehe.  
  
Summary: after their encounter with Maddox, mutant x is bombarded by many different new mutant sightings.none of which are in the database. Adam/Christina , Brennan/Shalimar, Jesse/Emma  
  
Disclaimer: im only writing this once.my brother like me doesn't own mutant x.but we just love messing with them hehehe.  
  
Warped Realities  
  
Adam Kane was a genius, no one in Mutant X ever had any doubt about that, yet he was baffled by the unexplainable mutant activities that were going on in the city. Or this was at least Emma. mutant x's fiery telempath, got from reading him.  
  
*Oh well* Emma thought *we should've seen this coming.*  
  
Emma thought this because mutant x found out a short while ago that their was a possibility that unidentified mutants would pop up simply because a past foe, Maddox, was created without Adam's knowledge and was not in his database. Shalimar, the team's power packed feral, entered the room silently and gave Emma a questioning stare.  
  
"Who are you reading Emma?" Shalimar asked.  
  
*Oops* Emma thought and instantly got a guilty look on her face, just like a child who gets caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Emma forgot that sometimes when she reads people she gets a blank look on her face. "I was reading Adam, Shalimar. He's so worried that there really might be unidentified mutants out there and he's starting to doubt himself."  
  
"You could go talk to him you know."  
  
"I already tried that Shal, but he won't respond."  
  
"So you decided to read his thoughts?", Shalimar asked quizzically.  
  
"Well, uh yeah", Emma replied.  
  
Shalimar looked at her and said, "Adam will be fine. He's bounced back from problems worse than this. In the meantime let's go find the guys."  
  
"Why Shal that was almost motherly", Emma said.  
  
"You didn't have to sound that surprised, Emma." Nevertheless the two women walked out of the room and walked off in search of the guys.  
  
Meanwhile in the gym  
  
"Brennan, do you think Adam is acting strange?", Jesse asked as he wiped sweat off his forehead.  
  
"I don't think that", replied Brennan, "you are however trying to distract me from sinking the winning shot." Brennan was referring to their one on one basketball game, first one to twenty-one points wins. Brennan had twenty to Jesse's fifteen.  
  
"I would never do a thing like that" Jesse said as he lunged for the ball.  
  
Brennan however simply twisted around him, while still dribbling, and attempted a jump shot. It was perfect alignment and sufficient power to make it to the basket, but it never went through the net.  
  
Shalimar and Emma entered the room a few minutes earlier and had heard some of the conversation that took place. Shalimar gracefully flipped into the air and grabbed the hoop of the basketball rim, then she waited for the ball to get closer before she swatted it off to the side.  
  
"Hi guys", Shalimar said as she landed on her feet after the drop from her spot on the basketball rim.  
  
Brennan was going to get mad because he would've had the winning shot. Yet, he couldn't really get mad at Shalimar, she was too pretty. So Brennan simply calmed himself down and asked, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because she secretly wants me to win", Jesse said.  
  
"I thought I was the one rooting for you", Emma replied walking up to join them.  
  
Shalimar then spoke up, "I simply thought it would be fun to put Brennan in his place." Shalimar said this mischievously and then she winked at him as threw the ball into the basket.  
  
When the ball hit the ground, Adam ran in and said, "We've got a situation."  
  
"What is it", Brennan asked.  
  
"I think I've got luck on an unidentified mutant", Adam said with a smile.  
  
"I didn't know we could do that", Jesse said.  
  
"We couldn't", Emma replied. "That's why Adam was distant he was building something."  
  
"Built it's finished and operational, but it's kind of a crap shot since I'm not sure it actually works."  
  
Brennan looked at Adam and said, "We should split up then, right. Where does your device say this mutant is currently?"  
  
"Downtown, but be careful we don't what they can do. Take the Helix and then split up."  
  
In the Helix  
  
Brennan, as he always did, took the helm and began routine take off procedures. Jesse sat by him in the co-pilot seat. Shalimar said to Emma, "Isn't anyone afraid we're going on a wild goose chase. Adam's not even sure if this is gonna work."  
  
"Well, it is dangerous having unidentified mutants running around", Emma replied. "Without knowledge none of us knows if they're like Maddox or Ashlocke or even us." By the time Emma finished replying, the Helix had already taken off and was almost in the downtown vicinity.  
  
A few minutes later, Brennan shouted over the roar of the engine, "We're going to land so strap in." After they all strapped in, Brennan successfully landed the plane and Jesse activated the cloaking device. He then asked, "How are we going to split up?"  
  
Emma, before Brennan suggested anything, said, "We should all go separate ways and meet back here in an hour. If we find the mutant before then we can get through to each other via com link."  
  
Though both Brennan and Jesse were surprised with Emma's sudden application of leadership skills, Shalimar was the only one who noticed Emma's eyes were different.  
  
*Emma, what's wrong with you?* Shalimar thought. *You've never acted like a leader before.*  
  
Yet, as quickly as this change in Emma occurred, her eyes unglazed and said to Shalimar, "Why are looking at me weird."  
  
"It's nothing", Shalimar answered. "Let's start looking."  
  
"Yeah", Jesse said. "If we find the mutant fast enough we might be able to pick up a pizza before heading back to Sanctuary."  
  
Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Must your mind always be on food." Then the four members of Mutant X walked off in separate directions.  
  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
Shalimar was walking up the street fast. Her eyes were looking for any signs of mutant behavior. *Of course what we're doing is probably dumb* Shalimar thought. *What kind of mutant would use their powers in plain sight.*  
  
All the sudden, her feral senses picked up the sounds of a fight. Shalimar raced toward the origin of the sounds of the fight while rationalizing *With luck this will be an unidentified mutant. If not I at least get to kick some ass.*  
  
Shalimar turned down an alley and saw two thugs picking on guy who couldn't be older than twenty-five. She was about to jump kick the short thug with sandy blond hair, but, Shalimar ended up jumping over because he was inexplicably thrown towards her.  
  
*Could this mutant be a psionic mutant with telekinetic powers* Shalimar reflected.  
  
The other thug, who was tall in contrast with the short thug, instantly started screaming. Shalimar then backed away from him because she saw his brown jacket had caught on fire. Tall thug ran away from the attackee and the short thug followed at his heels. Shalimar then approached the youth since the threat of fire was gone.  
  
"Aw man", the guy said. "How many is that fool going to send after me."  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about", Shalimar answered. "I'm only here to help what's you're name."  
  
The young man hesitate but it did seem like he wanted to trust her, hell he probably wanted to trust anyone. "Daniel Ngyuen."  
  
"Well, Daniel let me take you somewhere safe." Shalimar noticed fear creeping into Daniel's eyes, but she noticed too late.  
  
"No! You're just like the rest of them. Stay away." Daniel then raised his hands and a bright flash erupted from them. Shalimar's vision returned with the thoughts  
  
*What happened?* Yet these thoughts faded and we're placed with new ones. Shalimar turned quickly and ran back toward the Helix.  
  
Back at Sanctuary  
  
Emma was worried all the way back from downtown. Shalimars's thoughts we're being masked and this bothered her. Not that Emma necessarily minded less feelings in her mind, but it bugged her all the same.  
  
Jesse, as sweet as he was, perceived her quietness, and spoke to her while they were leaving the Helix, "Emma what's wrong?"  
  
All the sudden her stomach was queasy and so she simply said, "Nothing. I'll see you later okay."  
  
"Okay", Jesse replied as he admired her backside as she walked away.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar, however, we're still in the Helix. "You're unusually quiet, Shal. Is they're a reason for that?"  
  
Shalimar walked out of the Helix and said, "Yeah, come closer for a second."  
  
Brennan strided over to her and uttered "Do you have something to say?"  
  
"I've finally realized that Ashlocke was right in a way."  
  
Brennan's mind was racing while he thought *Huh? What's going on?*  
  
Shalimar continued her speech however and said, "We, mutants should rule the world. However, I'll be the leader since Ashlocke is dead. With helpers I can succeed. Want to help me in my dream, Brennan?"  
  
Brennan listened in disbelief, Shalimar voiced all this with calm deliberation she must've really felt this way. "I'm sorry Shal I can't help."  
  
"I thought you were going to turn me down. It's sad that I'm going to have to hurt you seeing how you are incredibly sexy." Shalimar then lunged for Brennan but, since he anticipated the move, barely, he dodged her first attack.  
  
Then Brennan twirled his hands and started to form low level lightning. He realized Shalimar would take him out without thinking twice about him, yet, he had to play by different rules for two reasons. The first reason was he could not believe Shalimar would start acting this way without coercion. The second was that Brennan believed he had fallen for this breathtakingly beautiful feral.  
  
However, he had to keep his emotions out of play otherwise she would no he wouldn't take her out. Brennan threw electricity at her, but he was frustrated, and at the same time relieved, to see that Shalimar had dodged his attack.  
  
"Too bad you're heart wasn't in the fight, Brennan. Then you might actually have had a fighting chance." Shalimar yelled this while she flied at him with a jump kick that knocked him off his feet and out of consciousness. Shalimar started to exit the hangar when she saw Jesse running in the room.  
  
"What happened I heard the sounds of a fight and came running."  
  
Shalimar's eyes turned yellow, the form of her tracking ability. Not only did it heighten her senses but it did make her a little more fearsome. "You're lying. Your heart is practically beating out of your chest. You probably heard my conversation with Brennan and won't join me like him."  
  
"That's right."  
  
Shalimar went to punch him and forgot on the last second why she shouldn't have rushed her attack. Jesse breathed in and massed causing her fist to collide with his massed state. She grimaced as her system registered the pain. "We both know Jesse that you can't hold your breath forever. I'll simply take you out when you unmass."  
  
Jesse in his mind quickly thought *If you can't hear me Emma, at least feel my desperation and the pain I'd feel if I never got to look upon your face again.* With that Jesse unmasked, hoping Shalimar wouldn't kill him and Emma would respond to his emotion cry.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
After Emma finished her conversation with Jesse, which took place a few minutes earlier, she instinctively headed toward the med lab in search of Adam. Yet, she only made it as far as one of the many bathrooms in Sanctuary before she ran to the toilet and threw up.  
  
*What's wrong?* Emma wondered, *I never really get sick.*  
  
It was at that moment when she was hit with feelings of complete desperation.  
  
*Oh no* Emma thought as she realized that her earlier suspicions of Shalimar were right on the money.  
  
Emma also got Jesse's feelings of surprise, that came about from Shalimar, of all people, acting like Gabriel Ashlocke incarnated. Out loud Emma said, "If I want to save you guys, I'm going to have to take her out no matter what."  
  
"Funny you should mention that Emma."  
  
"Emma didn't have to spin around to know who her opponent was, she recognized the voice well.  
  
"Hi Shalimar..."  
  
"Cut the cute stuff, Emma. Join me or die."  
  
"How about neither", Emma yelled as she prepared to go broad band. It was then that something unpredictable happened.  
  
Shalimar raced toward Emma exactly as was letting her power go but they both stopped. Emma's power began to fold back into herself, while Shalimar stopped in her tracks and put her hand on her head.  
  
Shalimar moaned in pain and said, "Emma did I just did what I think I did."  
  
"Yeah, how come you're normal now."  
  
"It was weird, after I found Daniel..."  
  
"Shal who's Daniel?", Emma replied.  
  
"I have a big feeling he's the mutant we're looking for."  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"I have no clue. I remember this light and the next moment I'm here acting like that good for nothing Ashlocke!"  
  
Emma tried to calm her down by saying, "We can't do anything else other than to get the guys into beds and hope Adam returns soon."  
  
"What do you mean when Adam returns?", Shalimar demanded. "Look, Shal I don't sense Adam. Just like I didn't sense you before you went take down crazy."  
  
Shalimar realized she shouldn't argue and walked beside Emma, heading toward Jesse and Brennan. Shalimar hated to admit but their was nothing they could do until Adam got back, from wherever he was. Emma and Shal took care of the guys in silence while Emma thought *Adam get back soon we need your help.*  
  
A/N: direct from my bro.Please review this chapter. pllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! next chapter: learn more about what happened to Daniel Ngyuen and the fate of Adam Kane. Hehehe. 


	2. Authors note

A/N: Personally I hate it when I have to do this..you guys think there is another chapter but its not!!!!! I'm writing this to tell ALL READERS that I am NOT writing this fic!!!! This is my BROTHER'S work! I wanted to remind all of you because one of my usuall readers was wondering why I started another fic without writing more on Fate! Well that's because I'm stuck..I'm trying to rack my brain on how I want the next chapter to come out.and its taking me awhile..but back to what I was saying..THIS FIC IS MY BROTHERS AND NOT MINE! Just to let you all know! I'm still working on the vacation and fate so don't fret!!!!! Hopefully this writer's block will pass! Thank you to all you guys who reviewed his fic! (he's all excited you guys like it and is currently working on the next chapter! I'll get it up for all you guys as soon as hes got it done!  
  
..coming soon.chapter 2!!!!! 


	3. chapter 2

A/N: For all who didn't read the last chapter a basic summery would be that mutant x found a new mutant that wasn't identified who seemed to have unpredictable powers (hint they'll be explained in this chapter). This mutant got Emma sick (hmmm? what could that mean) and Shalimar ended up turning into Gabriel Ashlocke, or at least his personality, for a short while. The last chapter ended with Brennan and Jesse badly wounded and mutant X's intelligent leader mysteriously disappeared. Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X and created Daniel Ngyuen with their ideas as well as Bryant Collins who will be introduced in this chapter.  
  
Warped Realities Chapter 2  
  
Miles away from Sanctuary, mutant X's secret base, Adam Kane didn't know what was going on back "home". It also didn't help that Adam did not have a com link with him or any device that could track his location on him. Adam was currently out of danger, seated on a bus bench, eyes peeled for a car of specific color. When a black van pulled up to the bus sign, Adam quickly walked over to it, opened the door and went inside.  
  
"Not an ideal way to meet, Christina."  
  
"Well Adam, one must remember that I'm a very busy woman."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. You kind of show me that because the only time you contact me is when you need help or want something. Which is it?"  
  
Christina gave him a coy look and replied, "Well, there is something to talk about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Adam, a month ago we were attacked by Maddox remember."  
  
*How could I forget* Adam thought. When Maddox tried to kill Christina, and Adam simply because he was with her, they spent a brief moment of romance and connection like in the days of old.  
  
Out loud Adam said, "Of course. I didn't even know he existed until my people watched him escape from his transfer truck."  
  
"Look, Adam. I don't want to rehash the past and get angry again. I need to tell you about another situation like Maddox."  
  
Adam, terrified at the thought of another creature as evil as Maddox, simply said, "I'm listening."  
  
"There was a part of the government that's been unoperational for eleven years now and what it did is just now coming out to be general knowledge for the other agencies."  
  
"And what exactly did they do Christina?"  
  
"They were financing Genomex's experiments and working with them at the same time. This branch was known as the GBS but, no one currently knows what the initials stand for..."  
  
Adam curtly said, "Not that I don't enjoy your company Christina but, I'm not here for that. Please stop beating around the bush."  
  
"Okay, this branch took mutants they worked with and tried to brainwash them to work for the government. One of there cases that occurred about ten years ago, was the ultimate reason for they break up of that government branch. In fact, the people who ran that branch are all dead, mad, or will be in prison for the rest of their natural lives."  
  
"What was that case?"  
  
"The GBS only experimented only on people who were good as dead. They found there downfall in an orphanage. God he was only six, Adam."  
  
"The boy who they changed?"  
  
"Yeah, he was blind and suffered from hypoglycemia. They cured him of both through their science but, they created a dangerous weapon."  
  
"Worse, than Ashlocke. I doubt that."  
  
"Adam, your Gabriel Ashlocke was powerful but, not invincible. His DNA destroyed him and that's not going to happen with this mutant."  
  
"Why?", Adam asked and his worry was obvious.  
  
"This mutant, whose name is Daniel Ngyuen, is a psionic-molecular mix. He can psionically alter reality..."  
  
*Damn* Adam reflected *with power like that who knows what he'll try to do.*  
  
Adam realized Christina was looking at him. "I don't have to be a mutant to know how your mind works, Adam", Christina said before he could form a question about her stares. "You're thinking this guy will be trouble. He won't be a problem like that."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Adam", Christina said shocked. "You're a genius and you haven't figured out the answer yet. The boy was blind from birth. He had and I still believe he has the uncanny senses of the blind. Daniel realized when the GBS agents came and got him that mischief was a foot. He went because he would've died. The orphanage wouldn't feed him well and that's dangerous with hypoglycemia and he had no hope for adoption because he was blind."  
  
Adam realized that Christina was probably right. Christina glanced at her watch and said, "Adam I have to go."  
  
"Right now", Adam responded. "But I have more questions that need answers."  
  
"That's why you get this, Adam", Christina replied as she handed over several floppy disks. "Read what little information we have about them and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Oh. One of those disks are encrypted."  
  
"Okay", Adam said.  
  
As Adam left to leave the van Christina called after him, "Also, Adam, if you're not busy tomorrow do you think we could have lunch tomorrow and talk about this situation then."  
  
Adam turned toward her and replied with a smile, "I'll leave the address to the restaurant on your e-mail before the night is gone. Adam returned to his car and began the drive to one of Sanctuary's many entrances. Even though things weren't entirely good they were definitely starting to look up.  
  
Meanwhile at Sanctuary...  
  
Emma Delauro was currently trying to use some of Adam's devices to find him. Yet, there was one problem. Emma could not figure out which device would help her find Adam. This problem was compounded do to the fact that Jesse, another member of Mutant X, was still recovering from his injuries.  
  
*Jesse* Emma thought *why won't you get better?* These thoughts amazed Emma simply because she didn't know she had such strong feelings for him. Sure, Emma admitted that he was cute but, the feelings that kept hitting her were different then some "school girl" crush. At that moment, Emma's meditations were interrupted by the arrival of Shalimar Fox.  
  
"They're both going to be fine in a half hour," Shalimar said. "I'm just glad my beating did not leave any permanent damage."  
  
Emma wasn't trying to be in her friend's thoughts but some emotions came into strong. "Stop blaming yourself, Shal. You didn't mean to hurt them and until we have an idea of what happened you shouldn't get upset."  
  
"You're right of course."  
  
"Of course I'm right," Emma replied mischievously, "every one else here messes up, not me." At this Shalimar and Emma both started laughing.  
  
Then together they both said, "Let's go check on the guys!" Emma and Shalimar walked out of the room and toward the medlab. The girls were so intent with reaching the other Mutant X members they did not notice Adam walking toward his office.  
  
Adam entered his office closed the blinds and began to read the files about Daniel Ngyuen that were on the floppy disks Christina gave to him. All of the files were useless, especially since they spewed forth little information that about Daniel Ngyuen and the information that was in the files didn't fit.  
  
Finally, Adam turned his attention to the disk that was encrypted. He kept trying to break into the code when he realized each file on the floppies before had a number like the one on the encrypted disk. Adam then reopened the files and wrote the numbers down on a slip of paper and entered each number, one right after another, on to the password of the encrypted disk.  
  
Adam smiled when the computer wrote that the password was accepted. His smile faded, however, as his eyes darted to the words that appeared on the screen. Adam Kane stared at the words and read them. * * * My name is Anya Diyinka and the crimes I have committed must be written down. I am aRussian immigrant who made a living by science. Until now, I have worked for the GBS or the Genetic Brainwashing Society but, much to my relief this branch of the government is being abolished. Even at this time, ex-members of this organization are seeking my location to kill me. Yet, I'm digressing so I shall stop that.  
  
This agency that I used to work for had one main goal: to create powerful mutants controlled completely by brainwashing techniques. Two of these cases created powerful mutants. The first one was the son of one of the scientists. His father pleaded us to help fix his son who had HIV so we did our best. His son, I shall not mention his true name out of respect for the dead, was cured.  
  
Bryant then became a mutant based on a psionic-elemental mix. He could generate water and lightning and control them with his mind (he could create any form made out of after or electricity). Also, since the boy could generate water as well as lightning soaking him does not short circuit him or hurt him in any way. Bryant killed his father and ran away and at the time he left he could generate 10,000 volts of electricity. This boy is probably stronger seeing how he ran away seven years ago.  
  
However, it is the case that happened four years ago that embarrasses me the most. The GBS took a boy from an orphanage because he had hypoglycemia and was blind. This child was never at ease around us so I believe he knew, with the mysterious sixth sense of the blind, that we were bad people. Yet, he went with us because he would've died otherwise. Though the test subject, Daniel Ngyuen, was cured of both hypoglycemia and his blindness we created a dangerous tool. Daniel possess the power to alter reality (this makes him a psionic-molecular mix).  
  
Also, he's far more dangerous because even though his blindness was cured his senses that he developed to overcome his handicap have remained. Through tests we have found out that his body reacts to danger by creating a distortion field of reality. It allows random things to happen to any subjects in a given radius area and the boy cannot control it.  
  
Daniel's distortion field reached up to a twenty foot radius when he was six. I think the last test put his radius at fifty feet. I don't know how far it reaches now since he ran away a year ago but, his powers will continue to grow. The effects of Daniel's distortion field are temporary and they go away with time.  
  
The last thing I must say about Daniel Ngyuen is that his DNA should not be stable. New mutants are constantly evolving thus, making their DNA unstable. Yet, the boy's power fixed his DNA strands after it started to deteriorate so the boy will not be destroyed like most mutants. If a future reader is smart enough to decrypt this disk help Bryant Collins and especially Daniel Ngyuen for people will seek to use them as tools of destruction. * * *  
  
"What are you reading, Adam?"  
  
Adam turned his head from the computer screen and saw Emma looking at him. "I've found out about two mutants who aren't in the database. Both are lethal, however, one of them is far more dangerous than the other. Their names are Daniel Ngyuen and Bryant Collins."  
  
"What can they do", Emma asked.  
  
"Bryant can generate electricity and water which he can control. The other one makes Ashlocke look like a rag doll. Daniel can alter reality."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind for now. Where's the rest of the team?"  
  
"The medlab because Shal hurt Jesse and Brennan."  
  
"Shalimar did what?"  
  
"She wasn't herself", Emma protested. "Her eyes were vacant and she was acting like Ashlocke. The whole time Shal was going berserk I couldn't read her at all."  
  
"Tell you what the team needs to be briefed about this situation so let's go to them." So Emma and Adam walked toward the medlab.  
  
Five minutes later  
  
Upon the arrival of Adam and Emma the whole team looked relieved. Both Jesse and Brennan were sitting up but, Shalimar still wouldn't let them get out of their beds.  
  
"We were starting to worry about you, Adam", Jesse said from the bed.  
  
"Well, I'm here know and we have a situation."  
  
"I knew that was coming," Brennan replied.  
  
"When something bad happens we end up having a situation." Adam continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "I want to know what happened and then I'll explain the situation."  
  
Shalimar was the first one to speak up, "When we went downtown strange things began to happen to us. Emma was the first one to get hit."  
  
"That's right I started acting like Brennan."  
  
"Anyways", Shalimar continued, "we split up and less than a block away I spotted a young Asian guy no older than his 20's. This guy was getting attacked and I went to help him but the guy not only did pretty well by himself but he did something to me."  
  
"So in other words you were conscious the whole time it happened."  
  
"I wouldn't exactly put it that was, Adam. More like I was aware, in a way, of what was going on but couldn't do anything about it."  
  
"Oh", Adam replied.  
  
Emma then added, "I also threw up a little while ago when Shal was in Ashlocke mode. I could swear that I had morning sickness."  
  
But Jesse countered, "How could that be since you're not pregnant."  
  
Adam forcefully said, "I know the answer to that question. The new mutant you described has to be Daniel Ngyuen, a mutant with the power to alter reality." Adam proceeded while Mutant X looked at him in disbelief, "Furthermore, this mutant probably can't control his powers and is afraid. I think someone is tracking him."  
  
Shalimar spoke up, "That's why he used his power on me he thought I wasn't trying to help him."  
  
"So now what do we do", Brennan added.  
  
"For know", Adam replied, "Shalimar and Emma are going to see if they can find him and bring him back to Sanctuary."  
  
Jesse and Brennan began to protest but, Adam said, "You two need to complete your recovery."  
  
Emma nodded toward Shalimar and they walked out of the room.  
  
In the Parking Lot  
  
Emma entered the car while Shalimar took the wheel. "You found him before Shal, do you think you could do that again."  
  
"Definitely", she responded. With that the girls drove to the city.  
  
At the same time in the City  
  
A tall, blonde, lanky man in his 20's stood on a rooftop of a tall brick building. He carried in his hands a black cellphone. The man hit the redial button and waited for his boss to pick up pn the other end.  
  
"What is it?", a husky voice said.  
  
"Boss, it's me Jake."  
  
"Jake you better have good news to report otherwise I'll be very angry."  
  
"Um, actually boss, I have that fellow, Daniel Ngyuen, in my sights."  
  
"Excellant", Bryant Collins replied on the other end. "Track him until you find a satisfactory place to ambush him and try to pick him up with out doing to much damage to our precious weapon."  
  
When Jake's boss hung up his feral vision saw Daniel beginning to move. Jake quickly jumped to the next building while at the same time tried to keep from activating Daniel's blasted sixth sense. Jake could not believe his luck when Daniel walked into an alley that was not occupied. Jake took a deep breath and then went after Daniel.  
  
*I better beat him fast becasue the price for failure is something I don't want to deal with...* he thought.  
  
Next chapter: Bryant's evil!!! Or that's at least what it seems like. But what would Bryant want with a new mutant who could alter reality (um never mind pretend that I wasn't dumb enough to ask that question). Will Shalimar and Emma get to Daniel in time to help and if they do will they both go into Ashlocke mode. Tune in next time to find out. And don't forget to leave a review!!!! 


End file.
